


Hazy Memories

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Foggy Jack - Freeform, Garden District, No Romance, jack and ollie hate each other, margaret is ollies voice of reason, one lady dies but shes not important and its not really important tbh, the very bad thing, two old men try to kill each other, we happy few - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: Foggy Jack has been prowling the Garden District as of late, which concerns Margaret but Ollie? Ollie doesn't seem to care. That is until the two meet face to face.[oneshot]





	Hazy Memories

The Garden District was a rather somber place at night, apart from the wails of Downers remembering the day everyone of Wellington Wells had wished could stay surpressed and forgotten.

Ollie trudged through the tall grass, he rubbed a dirt smeared sleeve under his nose, earning a disgusted remark from Margaret.

He let out a quick laugh before looking down at the girl.  
"What d'you want me t'do, Margaret? I highly doubt the Garden District has clean tissues for it. My sleeves the next best thing, dearie." He said with a grin.

She shook her head in denial, but said nothing. Not because she didn't have anything on her quick tongue, but because her response was interrupted with a bloodcurdling scream.

The two of them went silent, looking in the supposed direction that it had come from.

Ollie stayed put, to the dismay of the young girl.

"Ollie! Aren't you going to help her? She could be in danger." She cried.

The man shrugged.  
"I don't know the lady. And even then, what if she's being attacked because she's out past curfew. Those nasty Headboys love to codgel folks as much as those Bobbies in the Hamlyn." He replied.

"What if it's that...that killer that's been going around all of Wellington Wells? That one the Bobby at the bridge was worried about?" She retorted, glaring up at the man.

Ollie scrunched his brow in thought, looking up at the night sky before sighing, closing his eyes in defeat.

"You're right..." He mumbled. "You're always right."

Ollie exhaled, pulling the cricket bat from off his back.  
"Well. Here goes nothing." He said before going into a brisk jog towards the screams.

Soon, they were close enough they...they could smell it.

Ollie's eyes widened in surprise, his hand instinctfully going up to cover Maragret's eyes to shield her from the bloodbath.

The woman had stopped screaming at this point, but that was probably because all her extremities were removed from her body. Crimson was all around, smeared on the abandoned buildings walls.

And on the man in front of them. He was crouched, mumbling what sounded like nonsense at first.   
His suit was tattered and his dress shoes were breaking at the seams, he fit in very well and he probably wasn't even trying to.

Ollie was eventually able to hear snippets of what he was saying, and the pieces began to click together.

He couldn't keep his loose lips closed.

"No way. It's you!" He shouted, earning a terrified reply from Maragret which he ignored.

The man didn't tense up, but his body perked up.

"My, my. If it isn't Ollie Starkey." He said, slowly and quietly. "I didn't know I'd ever see you again. I was sort of wishing that I never did have to." The man whispered, turning to look at the long lost...friend.

Ollie stood up now, trying to size up Jack, which wasn't too difficult as the man slouched slightly and he hadn't seemed to have gotten many meals the past few months.

Jack still doned his mask, but it was smudged and smeared with a variety of things like dirt and caked on blood that he couldn't wash off. His suit was in the same state and tattered beyond repair.

Jack's once bright eyes, were now blank and stared right through Ollie, but the smile remained. He couldn't tell if it was sincere or if it was something else.

"Ollie! Ollie, how have you been, old friend? Have you been down in the Garden too? Ah! But you couldn't possibly have conformed. Well..." The man trailed off, letting his thoughts close his mouth leaving the house in silence. "Ah... nevermind. You were a rather...loyal soldier back in the olden days. You know...before the...the-"

"-the train. The day you sold me out! The day you ruined my life?" Ollie interjected, causing Jack to be taken aback.

His brow furrowed.  
"The day I sold you out? What in the Dickens are you talking about? That's not-"

"You! You told those Jerries that I had Maragret. That I wasn't letting her onto the train." He shouted in reply, pointing an accusing finger at Jack.

The shock on Jack's face melted away into a tight lipped grin and a raised brow.

"I sold you out to the Jerries you say?" He let out a bark of laughter at the accusation. "I, sold...you out to the Jerries?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing and let out another fit of laughter, causing Ollie to furrow his brow.

"Don't you laugh at this! Don't you laugh. You can't even bare that you did, you drug-hopped coward." He growled, shoving the man back.

Jack stumbled but caught himself before he could lose his footing completely. He shot a glare at the old friend and clicked his tongue.

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie. I'm not the only 'drug-hopped coward' here."

"He's right you know." Margaret muttered to Ollie. He let out an appalled gasp at her remark.

"I am not." He snapped. "I can't even take that disgusting pill without heaving out m'insides."

"That's not what I mean." She sighed. "You went to Miss Sally's that one day...you...you don't remember it, right?"

"Well...well yes. But...that doesn't..." His voice trailed off, and his gaze moved from Margaret to Jack who stood staring at the Scotsman with a raised brow.

"Ollie...Jack isn't lying. He...you were the one who turned me in." She mumbled, looking away from the man. "It's...I'm Margaret Worthing. Not Starkey."

The sentence sent a shiver down Ollie's spine. His heart stopped and he shook his head, furrowing his brow in denial.

He's not a traitorous coward. He would never hurt a child, let alone get one killed by those Jerries.

"No...no i-"

"Admit it, Starkey. The real Foggy one here, is you." Jack said with a smile that didn't reflect the look he was giving the Scotsman. His gaze bore into Ollie. "I wanted to avenge her...to have you pay for what you did. But I'm better than that." He mumbled. "This town is falling apart, and I'm going to finish pulling the final threads so it'll all be crumpling before the food runs out. People have to stop chasing their tails. Stop believing things they don't even remember."

Jack put his hand on Ollie's shoulder as he began walking away from the shocked man.

"Farewell, Ollie."


End file.
